


Scars

by Vivahogwarts



Series: BARRICADE WEEK 2019 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Sad, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivahogwarts/pseuds/Vivahogwarts
Summary: We all have scars...Some more than others.TW for mentions of past self harm and past abuse





	Scars

We all have them some of them more than others. Some are faint and faded, barely there. Some are large and ugly. Vocal. All are there.  
Enjolras' scars are barely noticeable. Unless you know where to look. A pale hairline scar down from his eyebrow to his lip. Only noticeable when he goes red. Grantaire loves to look at it. It makes him seem human. Sometimes he'll wind the man up. Just to see his scar.  
Two perfect zigzag crosses on each of his wrists. From the time everything- the responsibility, all of it- became too much and he tried a terrible way out. When Grantaire sees them he cries, taking Enjolras's wrist in his hand and reverently kissing along each scar. Then he looks at Enjolras so fiercely and demands that he never touches such perfect skin to destroy it again.

Combeferre has many scars. They litter his upper arms and chest which surprises everyone when he tells them. His father...was not the best man is all he says whenever they ask. He's been slowly covering them with tattoos since he was 17. Eponine is seriously impressed that Combeferre got his first tattoo illegally.

Courfeyrac has a snowflake scar on his left shoulder from when someone shot him at a rally. They missed his heart but he suffered severe blood loss and nearly died. Bahorel narrowly avoided arrest when he went after the guy who did it. 

Jehan has a scar from the centre of their chest to their abdomen and several on their back. They won't say anything about any of them but everyone knows. Everyone knows what *he* did to the poet. Courfeyrac calls them their "survivor marks" and kisses each one. Grantaire has drawn them more than once, always including the scars and making them truly beautiful. The marks of a hero. 

Bahorel is littered with them. He's constantly getting into fights and often comes away wounded but usually victorious. In addition his job as a rescue paramedic often leads him to places where he can be hurt. Each scar has a story and he's usually open about them. Except the cigarette burn shaped mark on his arm that's barely there anymore. That...he refuses to talk about.  
Feuilly never lets anyone see his scar. It's actually tiny and barely noticeable now, relic of the vicious attack that destroyed his family and left him half dead in an alley. Bahorel says he's a warrior. Bahorel says a lot of things.  
Joly's scar is on his leg. A surgery gone wrong that left him with rampant hypochondria and constant need of a walking stick, though that may just be a metaphorical crutch as well as a literal one...  
Bossuet is another person covered in scars though these aren't his fault. For the most part. Or the fault of anyone else. His frequent bad luck leads to frequent accidents leads to a lot of scars. 

Grantaire has the most of any. All the regular scarring from boxing injuries and operations on his appendix aside he has two gunshot scars. Both times he had jumped in front of Enjolras to save him. Without thinking about it. Both times he nearly died. Both times he woke up. Then there are the scars from the time he dived to the ground head first, dragging Jehan on top of him to save the other man from another bullet and the time he ran over glass barefoot to save Eponine.  
And, of course, he and Enjolras have matching scars on their wrists.  
But Grantaire's are deeper and messier and almost successful. When Enjolras notices them for the first time he calls R a hypocrite and shoves him against the wall, demanding that he never do such a thing again.


End file.
